Can Never Have Yesterday
by PetalsInTheWind
Summary: Bella Swan, dubbed the quiet girl, was asked by Edward Cullen, one of the populars, to help him with Anatomy and Physiology. Bella agrees with the condition that no one is to know about it. Edward agrees. But things take a strange turn along the way. AH
1. A Favor

**Can Never Have Yesterday.**

Theme: Romance/Angst

Rated M for potty mouths, dark-ish themes, and lime/lemon (?)

Summary: Bella Swan, dubbed the quiet girl in school, was asked by Edward Cullen, one of the populars, to help him with Anatomy and Physiology. Bella agrees with the condition that no one is to know about it. Edward agrees. But things take a strange turn along the way…

OOC.

AH (But they're still pale, like in the book. Sorry guys, I just can't picture Edward with tan skin LOL).

* * *

**Chapter One: A Favor.**

Edward Cullen. _The_ Edward Cullen who I've despised since elementary school was standing in front of me, asking me for help? This had to be a dream, someone pinch me.

He stood stiff straight like he was uncomfortable with his left hand behind his head, and the other inside the pocket of his designer jeans. His eyes didn't meet mine. They were facing the ground. Strange. Cullen never acted like this before. He must be on something.

I gripped the strap of my overly large tote and began to walk pass him. School was over, which explained why he actually wanted to talk to me. I was, in the high school hierarchy, the quiet freak. Whatever. I tend not care about people's opinions. Hell, if I did then I would have just been like the rest of them. Plastic pricks.

Edward held my wrist as soon as I made it close enough to where he stood. It wasn't a hard grip that I couldn't shake away but firm enough that it made me stay still.

"Cullen what the hell?"

His eyes finally looked up against mine, "What do you say?"

"You've got to be kidding me right? Come on, aren't you supposed to be smart at this?" I asked sarcastically hoping he would let go already.

"If I was kidding then do you think that I would be talking to you right now Swan?" He said irritatingly. His eyebrows creasing above his green eyes, as he took a deep breath.

"Why me though?" I had to wonder, "Can't you pay a professional or better yet ask someone in _your _social group?"

"You think my friends know jack shit about A and P? Even if I do get another person, do you know how annoying it'd be for me? They never take things seriously around me." His eyes stared elsewhere again, "And as for paying someone. It's complicated. Let's just say Carlisle knows everything I spend my money on."

Ah, I get it. His Father, head doctor of Fork's Hospital and one of most renowned physician in the U.S, would be so disappointed if he found out Edward was failing a subject that would greatly impact his future profession. This wasn't at all about annoying me, was it? Ha! Cullen actually needed _my_ help for once. It would be so awesome to just see him beg and by the misery scribbled all over in his face, I was almost positive he'd do it.

Still it would be rude to just ignore his request because I hated him inside school grounds. That's just the same logic others would've used on him and that certainly wasn't the type of person that I was. I relaxed for a minute while thinking over this and at the same time Edward released my wrist.

"Fine."

I can't believe I was agreeing with this and neither did Edward because his eyes were wide with shock.

"Really?"

"Yes, but with one condition—well actually two."

"What?" He questioned hiding the giddiness from his light expression.

"First, no one's going to know about this. Second, once you get an A average in the class then my job's done. Alright?" I emphasized condition number two.

"What. That's it?"

"Yeah." I answered still not acknowledging what I'd just gotten myself into.

"Wow I would've thought you wanted money out of this, or at least something material." He said comfortably with his lips curved into a smile.

"I'm not shallow or greedy Cullen, get that straight." I explained my tone cool and clipped, "I'm doing this because you need my help, not anything else."

"Right…"

There was an awkward silence for a moment until his cell phone rang. A soft melody trickled between us, a calm piano music. That was a surprise. Hmm, why did I think all he listened to were cheesy album covers that played inside Abercrombie and Fitch stores?

_Whatever_.

He wasn't paying attention to me anymore. Just to the person he was talking to and by the loud voice I had a good hunch it was Emmett Cullen. Of course popularity ran in the family. Big—emphasizing on the '**big'**—brother Emmett was the school's quarterback and ever since Fork High has been regional champions year after year. Go figure, right?

"The field? At a day like this?"

Geez, what was I still doing here? I blew an annoying strand of hair out of the middle of my face and crossed my arms against my chest. I wanted to tap my feet as well but that would've just been melodramatic. I sighed waiting for their conversation to be over.

Edward looked at me. His eyes focusing on something I couldn't figure out. Then he murmured a goodbye and slipped the thin metal inside its leather case.

A few words, "My bad." He said, almost sounded apologetic.

I didn't answer. I only responded with my own question, "When are we meeting?"

It would've be too uncomfortable if he started acting nice now just because of this. I think he knew that as well because the uneasy emotion slowly faded into impassive. But his vivid green eyes didn't change. Still a light fire swayed from beneath his depths. It almost looked, beautiful.

Ugh. I shook off the thought in my mind.

"After school, your house?"

"Nah if Charlie catches us alone he'll have a fit."

Ah, yes. Charlie's face as red as a tomato. But I guess that wouldn't be the case with the Cullens. In fact, he'd probably praise me to befriend someone like Edward. My father adores Carlisle. God knows why. I don't see anything special about him or his family.

I wasn't about to let Edward know that little fact though. I can't take Charlie's nagging because it's much, much worse than Renee's. Nope definitely not my house. I can barely take Edward's condescending attitude in school. I'm certainly not having it in the only place I can feel comfortable at.

"Well your conditions exclude _my_ house."

I thought for a minute and so did Edward. There had to be a place where no one would spot us…

Somewhere, but where?

"I got it. How about right here?"

"Here? You mean in school?"

"Yeah. Hear me out, you know how the Bio Lab is always empty after school? Well, I can ask the janitor to let us hang there for a couple of hours. No one finds out. Everyone's happy."

That wasn't such a bad idea. I mean the last place people would be after school was the actual school itself. I nodded giving him the satisfaction that he was right and then a small smirk appeared from his face.

"Alright Cullen. Tomorrow after school?"

I swear that smirk of his was getting wider and wider by the second. I ignored it as I walked pass him not even saying goodbye. I only waved my hand but I wasn't sure if Edward returned the favor because I didn't turn around to see his reaction. Rude, I know, but this was our relationship. If you even want to call it a _'relationship'_.

It must be our culture, our society that makes Edward and I act in such way. I really believe that if we started acting nice to each other, genuinely mind you—not this crappy lending a helping hand kind of situation—then the world might actually explode.

_Wait_.

Okay, maybe not as dramatic as that but somewhere along those lines.

_Whatever_.

I heard Edward's cell phone ring and again I heard that soft piano melody. I feel as though I've heard it before. When I was younger maybe?

Hmm. Yeah, it sounds almost like a lullaby. The type only a toddler could appreciate because their minds are so pure and innocent. But me? I couldn't relate to such a sound. I can only listen and think about the childhood days that moved way too fast for me to forget.

The melody grew fainter and fainter and as it did something in the back of mind wondered if I'd been wrong about Edward. Like I'd been wrong about what type of music he liked and that he was actually capable of smiling like that. Especially in front of me.

I'd been thinking so deeply about this that I didn't even realize that I'd made it outside.

It was raining. The clouds overhead were dark. A thick sheet that covered the sun at almost every waking moment. The cold droplets felt nice against my skin. Why hadn't I notice how hot it was inside that building until now?

I stood there for a moment until I couldn't hear the music inside my head anymore. The thunderclap, the strong gusty winds, and wet against my face took its place.

Then I began to walk. On the other side of the building was a sliver Volvo. It rushed pass me with incredible speed. Straight into the horizon of emerald trees that were darker than the sky above.

I walked slower after that because I was finally alone beside the muddy road.

* * *

So what do you guys think? If anyone is actually reading this, tell me! XD


	2. Reality Sets In

**Can Never Have Yesterday.**

Theme: Romance/Angst

Rated M for potty mouths, dark-ish themes, and lime/lemon (?)

Summary: Bella Swan, dubbed the quiet girl in school, was asked by Edward Cullen, one of the populars, to help him with Anatomy and Physiology. Bella agrees with the condition that no one is to know about it. Edward agrees. But things take a strange turn along the way…

OOC.

AH (But they're still pale, like in the book. Sorry guys, I just can't picture Edward with tan skin LOL).

**A/N**: Thanks to those who reviewed, yay! I can't believe people are actually reading this and like it enough for me continue. I was so excited with the comments that I just had to write the second chapter right away. LOL. Hope you guys likeeee it!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Reality Sets In**

The next day it was still raining and as always I walked to school. My red, beat-up truck had way too much mileage, so up until now it only served as a rusty statue in front of my house. Besides it attracted a lot of attention. Partly because it was so damn loud and partly because Forks had always been such a quiet little town.

I hated attention. Things like that couldn't be controlled.

I stared at the sky while I walked with my hands inside the pockets of my jacket. Inside this town it feels as though time never really begins nor does it ever stop. The constant state of gray clouds made it hard to tell when morning had begun or when night had arrived.

It was the same case in my house. When I wake up there's no Charlie and when I go home there's no Charlie. Sometimes that continuing pattern goes on for a while, sometimes I might even get a sight of him when I eat dinner. But most of the time the house was empty. Most of the time I'd just sit on the rocking chair Renee bought for me as a child, and look at the world from my dark, purple room.

My thoughts were cut off as soon as I heard the voices of my classmates. My sight averted the rain and instead towards the silver Volvo parked underneath a heavyset tree. Next to it a huge Jeep and next to that a black Mercedes. Only the Cullens could afford such expensive cars. Especially since this was a low maintenance town and one didn't really see luxury cars on a daily basis.

Everyone was racing away from the wet, cold rain except for me. Girls feared for their hair getting messed up and their make-up running. The guys followed but their pace was slower. I sighed slowly and stared at the white, round-faced clock above the school's entrance.

7:45. Five minutes until the homeroom bell rang.

Now it was empty and once again I heard only nature talk to me. At this one moment I could hear the rich canopy of trees sway against the wind. I could hear the way each millions of raindrops collided against the puddles. Maybe this was what made time move forward for me. These little things that occurred unbeknownst towards to those who didn't care about its beauty. But for me it was, amazing. Like seeing your reflection on a dirty puddle. It's simple, yet satisfying.

My thoughts stopped when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I immediately tensed and turned around. It was Edward again. Ugh. I wasn't mad at the fact that he was disturbing my very quiet moment, or that he was still holding my shoulder. But it was that stupid smirk on his face that made my face hot. It was the same exact expression as yesterday. He was purposely annoying me and I hated the fact that I was letting it get to me.

"What?" I asked dryly as I shook his hand from my shoulder.

His lips pressed back and I saw the tiniest of white from his teeth. Was he smiling again?

"Just making sure you don't run out on me." Edward explained casually, "We only have one class together so I really can't watch after you."

"You really think that I'm going to just play you off like a dumbass?"

"Yeah, I mean, you hate me. Right?"

"Of course, but hate is such a strong word." I said candidly, "I just don't like you…_a lot_."

Now I could see more his pearly whites and the smirk was long gone. Edward was smiling openly like I just said a joke, and apparently the joke was funny. My face was still indifferent because I felt the eyes of our peers peeking through the glass doors. They were surprised and, on the inside, I was confused.

Did I mention that I hate attention?

_Geez._

Edward held his backpack on one shoulder and I noticed today that he didn't wear a jacket. He was so wet but he wasn't running away from the rain. Maybe he might have been enjoying it, because he was here, right next to me, talking, with a smile.

"Fair enough." He said.

The bell rang and as it did reality ensued. Edward followed my gaze and the light atmosphere surrounding us dispersed. His smile twisted into a smirk. The next thing I saw was his retreating back sprinting away from the rain and into arms of his clique. Then I felt a strange, unexplainable emotion that made my chest feel heavy.

. . .

The rest of the day went on slower than usual, because as I walked through the halls I felt Edward's eyes lock with mine a couple of times. I anticipated that others would see. Especially the mindless drones of girls who clung to him like alcoholics did to liquor. They would hate for _their_ Edward to be looking at such an unattractive girl like myself.

So every time I heard even the faintest sound of his voice I would turn at the next intersecting hallway and avoid him. That idea lasted up until we had our class together. Afterwards we were forced to sit next to each other inside Anatomy and Physiology. It was located in the science wing and every seat was coupled in two's for experiments.

Our teacher this semester, Mr. Banner, didn't let us have the satisfaction of choosing our partners. He said that high school had been too heavily focused on having fun with friends and wasting the year away without a proper education. I liked him as a teacher because he didn't teach like all the other faculty members who'd go slower on our behalf. He'd lecture at his own pace and damned everyone else who fell behind. He had high standards and I liked the challenge.

If only he didn't stick me next to Cullen it would've been so perfect. I sighed a little too loudly which resulted in Mr. Banner giving me a long, stern look. I heard a couple of students snicker and to my surprise Cullen didn't join them. I looked towards him with my hair covering half of my face. He'd been staring out an open window. His gaze impassive and his eyes void of the wild fire I saw yesterday.

Before I knew it the final bell rang. Everyone made a rush for the door. I felt a cool breeze pass behind me, it was Edward. And unlike the others he walked in a slower pace as if something had been holding him back. I ignored the thought and gathered up my belongings.

The hallways were vacant due to the intensifying rain. From the windows I saw the parking lot gradually becoming emptier and emptier. My eyes locked with a certain silver Volvo for the second time today, but this instance it was alone underneath the huge tree. I turned my attention forward and started a faster pace to my locker. Once I'd reached it I grabbed my jacket, my iPod, and placed my tote inside. I closed the locker only to find Edward's face hidden behind it.

I tried not to look surprised but he was already smirking that annoying smirk. I pushed him hard enough that he stumbled back. It was no use, I couldn't wipe that stupid smirk off his face.

Edward raised his hands up in a fake surrender, "I thought quiet girls never fell for simple tricks like that."

"Tell me again why I'm doing this?" I said to myself.

The curve of his lips grew wider at my question, "Because you already said you'd do the favor and I didn't hear any rules other than the two conditions. So technically I'm entitled to have some fun in all of this."

"_**This**_ is fun?"

"For me."

I ignored the smart remark and continued to walk back to Mr. Banner's room. Then I heard him laugh from behind, but it wasn't the type that was his usual condescending attitude. More like the laugh of contentment or easiness. I've never heard Edward like this before.

It almost baffled me that this was the same person I'd been staring at not too long ago, with his eyes, lonely, and fixated towards the open window. Now the atmosphere felt lighter and the familiar fire rekindled from beneath his lucid eyes. It was yesterday all over again. I saw the same Edward but with a much gentler expression and slowly I felt the red from my face lighten.

I opened the door once we reached Mr. Banner's room with Edward following behind me. We sat at our regular table. I glanced at my wristwatch, 2:55. I looked outside once again just to make sure. Yup, the rain was definitely not letting up any.

_Great_.

Maybe I should've opted on bringing that umbrella Renee sent for me. Ugh.

"Are going to teach or just keep ignoring that I'm here?" Edward grabbed the back of the swivel chair and turned me around, "There. Hello tutor!" He said sarcastically.

"Don't call me that." I should've yelled that comment at his face but the harsh rain drumming from the outside averted my concentration, "What did you say?"

He pointed at a small figure on top of the table. A sleek plastic version of the real-thing, you've got to be kidding me.

"The heart?" I asked almost baffled, "This material was from three weeks ago. Come on Edward be serious!"

"Who's joking?"

"Do you even understand what I'm saying?" I stood up in front of him with my hands balled into fists, "The test for this is in a little less than a week."

Edward raised his face higher, closer against mine. "Right and that's where you come in."

I closed my eyes and it wasn't until this very moment I finally realize what I'd just gotten myself into. My anger receded as I sat back down. When I opened my eyes I refused to look at Edward with fear that my fists might end up bashing him into the nearest wall. Instead I sighed for the last time today and pointed at one of the major arteries on the figure.

"This." My index finger tapped on a blue tube protruding from the top of the heart, "It's called a pulmonary artery, it carries deoxygenated blood, and it leads into the lungs for oxygen-exchange. Do you know at least that much?"

I didn't hear a response and after a long, silent moment I finally looked at him. Edward's expression was priceless, it was combination of curiosity and frustration. He wasn't even looking at me at this point. Only towards the heart figure which he was currently holding.

"This?" He pointed at the same thing I just did, "Yeah...no, I definitely didn't know that."

I glanced at my wrist watch, 3:15.

_Yeah_, getting this A-average might be harder than I thought...

* * *

That's it for chapter two. Tell me how you guys like it so far and don't forget to review. :P


	3. Hard to Admit

**Can Never Have Yesterday**

Theme: Romance/Angst

Rated M for potty mouths, dark-ish themes, and lime/lemon (?)

Summary: Bella Swan, dubbed the quiet girl in school, was asked by Edward Cullen, one of the populars, to help him with Anatomy and Physiology. Bella agrees with the condition that no one is to know about it. Edward agrees. But things take a strange turn along the way…

OOC.

AH (But they're still pale, like in the book. Sorry guys, I just can't picture Edward with tan skin LOL).

**A/N**: Thanks to Haylzi, dreamngo4it9, CSIAllie, Edward A. Masen, Talia Taylor, 123appletree, t and XxRachellexX for reviewing!! XDD On to Chapter three woo!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hard to Admit.**

I wanted to bang my head against the faux marble table really, _really _hard. Surely I wasn't some sort of genius who could've gotten this material after one lecture from Mr. Banner. Not even! I had to memorize everything I knew, everything I was tutoring to Edward.

So how is it that this monkey-for-brains dumbass can't get a single thing I'm saying?! This is so fucking frustrating. I mean his father, Carlisle, is one of the most sought after physician in the United States. One would think that it was in Edward's genes to be a genius in Anatomy and Physiology. Damn it, if I could I would bash every single material he needed to know for the test, and call it a freaking day already!

_If only…Ugh…_

I hid my true intents as I watch Edward's mouth twitch. He was holding a pencil and tapping it against the right ventricle of the heart, _oh_, for exactly five minutes now. Oh my god! I just want to yell it out! It's called a fucking tricuspid valve, part of the atrioventricular valves to monitor contraction and relaxation of blood flow. If we couldn't move through simple facts like these then how the hell am I supposed to go into detail towards the more complicated parts?!

I sighed heavily and continued to wait. It'll just be easier to say, _hey Edward, you're a complete imbecile! Why don't you just get another poor sap to tutor you! Damn._

"What?" I suddenly heard Edward say while his body twisted in my direction, "You don't expect me to get all this information in one sitting, do you?"

"I expected you to learn a little bit faster Edward. This chapter is heavy and if you can't get through the minor details, then how are you supposed to know—blood types, specific blood flow, or the lymphatic system?"

"The-_what_-now?"

I was on the verge of throwing that damned plastic heart in his face, but I ignored the satisfying urge and instead pushed it in the back of my mind. Although I can guarantee that before this is all over Edward and I are going to get physical, one way or another. Luckily for him it just wasn't going to be today.

"You know what, forget about it. Let's just call it a day." I explained weakly as I glanced at my wristwatch, 6:45. "It's almost dinner time and I have other work that I need to get done."

"Oh, right. I didn't even notice the time."

Edward hurriedly placed the heart model back to Mr. Banner's desk and I, who already had my things set, walked out the classroom without waiting for him. I zippered up my jacket and placed my hands inside the cotton lined pockets. Behind me I heard Edward's feet shuffle. But before I could even turn around to take a look, he was already by standing my side, slightly out of breath.

"You can't even wait for me Swan?"

"Hey, I'm not the one who drives here. You can afford to take your time. Unfortunately I have to walk to get to my house."

There was an awkward silence up until we reached the back exit that lead towards the parking lot. Before I could push open the door, Edward stopped me by blocking my hands with his own. I felt his fingertips curl against my palm and instinctively I shuddered from the uncomfortable warmth. I tried to release myself from his hold while giving a deathly glare, but it was no use.

"Let go Edward!"

I was about to kick him in the shin for not talking back.

Then suddenly a loud thunderclap roar from behind the glass framed door. Through the slick glass I saw the familiar gray, thunderstorm clouds of Forks transform into an eerie black silhouette. There was no moon or stars to illuminate the horizon, but only dim streetlights and a few store fronts. I didn't even realize it when Edward's hand separated against mine.

"Listen to that." He said in a low, almost whispered, tone. "You can't possibly walk at a night like this."

"Watch me."

I hesitated to grab the door handle fearing that Edward might try to stop me again, so I opened it quickly. To my surprise he didn't stop me this time. He kept a small distance behind me as we made it out into the harsh, rainy weather. It didn't take very long until I was eventually soaked to the core.

I imagined that Edward must've gotten to his car by now, so I turned around—for what felt like the millionth time today—and glanced around for him.

"Why are you so stubborn?"

I yelped with surprised because my eyes immediately collided into his face and those translucent green depths. Even with the rain beating down against us, I still saw the rushing fire glow, an ethereal glow, from underneath.

I held my breath, "What?"

Edward groaned and said something too low for me to comprehend, "Just get in my damn car and shut it."

He pulled me by the hood of my jacket and I, with my two left feet, struggled to move in the direction he dragged me towards. I heard something beep and the next thing I knew Edward was opening the car door for me like he was some kind of gentleman. I decided to accept his offer after I heard a range of thunderbolts erupt in every direction possible. If it was one thing I hated—apart from unwanted attention—it was thunder.

I shuddered from the cold leather seat sticking against my wet clothes. Edward, after practically sprinting towards the driver's seat, hurriedly started the car and turned the heat up. I rubbed my hands together in front one of the vents while Edward did the same. We sat so close to each other that I felt each ripple of warmth emanating from his body seep into my skin.

"You can thank me later." Edward bragged with a smug grin etched on his face.

"Says who?" I counteracted.

He laughed, "Says me for saving your life Bella Swan!"

"Dream on Cullen!" I replied as I motioned to elbow him by the ribs.

Edward blocked my pathetic attempt—blame it on the rain, _ugh_, because I could feel nothing but a numbing sensation—and wrapped his hands around mine. This time around I didn't have the energy to shake his hold, or maybe it was because I didn't want to. I felt too ashamed to admit it but truthfully I was glad that he didn't let go anytime soon.

_Damn those warm hands of his!_

I felt a surge of warmth surface from my cheeks and as I gazed into his eyes, I could sense nothing else but Edward by my side. And in spite of my damp clothing I actually felt my body heat slowly cooperate.

"You're so cold." I heard him whisper.

I shivered as his breath fanned the tops of my skin. I didn't expect to have that kind of reaction and out of embarrassment I eventually mustered up my strength and pushed him away.

"Keep your hands to yourself then!"

He muttered something again, "Well sorry for being a nice guy."

I faced the window refusing to look at him, but it was no use because I could still see his reflection staring at me. Inside Edward's silver Volvo I felt so self-conscious. Perhaps the first time I felt since—_uhm—_actually this was the first time I've felt like this. The tight space definitely wasn't helping any. Crap. I leaned my head against the cold window this time with my eyes facing forward. I tried not to focus on the person next to me, although I could still hear his even breathing.

"Where do you live?" Edward asked as he put the car into drive.

"Just head straight down until the second light, then make a left. My house is the third one from the left."

For some reason whenever I thought of any of the _popular_ clique driving it would always end up with them getting into an accident. Well that was just my opinion. I mean what was the point of having a luxury car if it wasn't for the speed and, for snobby girls like Rosalie, looks. But today Edward didn't even come close to speeding. In fact if I were the type to overly think this type of situation, I could almost say that he was taking his sweet old time.

From the corner of my eye I saw Edward turn up the heat higher, "You know there's this thing I've been wanting to ask you."

"Oh geez." I crossed my arms across my chest still somewhat cold, "You're not confessing, are you?"

"Yeah, you wish"

Even if I didn't look at him I was completely sure that he had that arrogant smirk on his face again. I'll never understand what is it that made half of the girls in school squeal over this damn guy. Mr. Supposedly-Perfect-in-each-and-every-way. Yeah, right. Let me swoon right now and kiss the tips of his shoes.

_He makes me gag._

Although he _was_ just acting—sort of—nice earlier.

_Whatever._

That one didn't count.

"Are you listening to me?"

"What?"

"Short attention span?"

"Idiot!" I gritted through my teeth as I chucked one of the half empty water bottle at him.

The car swerved slightly to the left. Remember that 'popular-clique and accident' theory? I felt that thought slowly become a reality as a truck from the opposing lane angrily and exaggeratingly beeped its horn at us. I couldn't tell precisely how close we were from potentially crashing because of the heavy rain. But Edward's reaction definitely wasn't what I expected it to be. _Damn it!_ The guy was fucking laughing while I clutched my chest a little too drastically. I didn't agree to any of this, just the brain-numbing, useless tutoring to this monkey.

"Could you stop laughing and at least a pay attention to the road!?" I mumbled annoyingly.

Edward smirked, slightly holding back another outburst of laughter. "Hey that was your fault." He joked, "Anyways as I was asking, why did you agree on my proposal so easily?"

I sighed, "You're sounding such a pansy right now."

"Gee thanks for the downfall, it's not like I'm being serious here."

"Can't you just go along with it? I'm helping you out." I waved both of my arms in the air rather sarcastically, "Yay!"

Suddenly I heard the tires squeal weakly against the wet pavement, slowly making the car come into a stop. From the outside the pitter-patter of millions of raindrops drowned the rest of our surroundings and as I stared at Edward, his facial features were as intense as I've ever seen. The fire that swirled from beneath his eyes roared and burned hotly that matched the expression on his face.

"Do you think that this is a joke?" Edward said as he gripped the leathered steering wheel harder, "Heh, you must think that I'm some sort of dumbass because I can't even comprehend the simplest things. Ha."

He veered his direction away from mine and pressed one of the buttons near the driver's armrest which unlocked the door.

"Thanks for tutoring Bella."

My hand ached to open the door but my eyes couldn't stray from his face.

I gulped hard, swallowing a lump that burned my throat. "Right, see you."

I didn't know if it was guilt that made it harder for me to look away from Edward. More than that, I saw the way his lips twitched into a faint scowl and the way the sides of his eyes creased. It shouldn't have influenced me to think, to act like this—but damn it, it did!

I slammed the door behind me hoping to push back the thoughts further away from reality. My eyes automatically focused on Charlie's wagon and Jacob's rabbit parked on the driveway. I guess that there must've been an important Mariners game on the flat screen. More importantly, Jacob was here and his mindless drabble of his rabbit would make me forget about Edward's face.

_His face, ugh. Damn I hate guilt trips. _

I walked up towards the door waiting a good twenty seconds before I turned back around.

On the horizon I saw a faint sliver of silver glittering against the deep black and emerald trees. I looked up one more time so that the rain directly splashed into my face. In front of me, I heard the faint sound of beer cans opening and numerous arguments one after another, after another. After taking a deep breath I grasped the door knob and placed a fake smile on my face, because the first person my eyes would lay on would be Jacob's.

* * *

My bad for the late update guys! I've been on spring break and writing another chapter had been the last thing on my mind. But anyways, hopes you guys lurvee the update!!! Hehe.

Don't forget to review if you wantsss more!! XDD


	4. My Crutch

**Can Never Have Yesterday**

Theme: Romance/Angst

Rated M for potty mouths, dark-ish themes, and lime/lemon (?)

Summary: Bella Swan, dubbed the quiet girl in school, was asked by Edward Cullen, one of the populars, to help him with Anatomy and Physiology. Bella agrees with the condition that no one is to know about it. Edward agrees. But things take a strange turn along the way…

OOC. Twilight belongs to the talented Stephanie Meyer.

AH (But they're still pale, like in the book. Sorry guys, I just can't picture Edward with tan skin LOL).

**A/N**: Thanks to Haylzi, Water Droplets, DarkAngelRakell, inananosecond, jay, mygypsiedream, dreamngo4it9, and 123appletre for reviewing!! Chapter four woot!

* * *

**Chapter 4: My Crutch.**

I opened the door hesitantly with my eyes facing the family room with the notorious flat screen TV. I didn't expect for Charlie to even notice me walk inside, or for Billy Black to bestow a customary wave hello—_as always_. But what I did expect was too see Jacob's familiar face.

I looked around but couldn't find the sight of his traditional flannel shirt and ripped blue jeans. He must be in the kitchen, the only place I knew he wouldn't grow bored on account of all the junk food. Okay, I can understand that he's a growing boy—literary! I mean what is he now 6'5?—but to eat twenty-four seven is just plain old ridiculous.

What made it worse was that Jacob was actually younger than me.

Yeah, talk about awkward.

_Seriously_.

Imagine Jacob and me walking down La Push, goopy mud under our shoes, with the forest on the one side and the road on the other. We make it our personal inside joke to count all the times when a driver would pass by and gawk at us. After that, I remember holding my stomach from laughing so hard and before I knew it all I could hear was Jacob's laughter echoing against mine.

I love the moments when we laugh out of knowing without actually explaining why we were laughing in the first place. Whenever I'm with him, it just, the atmosphere feels so much lighter, warmer, even when we walk outside the bitter cold rain.

But people always perceive the worse out of him, physically. Yes, he's tall. Yes, he's built a lot bigger. But he's also kind and understanding and, unlike most guys his age, Jacob's maturity level is off the charts. _Which is a breath of fresh air_, don't get me started. Guys nowadays are such dumbasses to the point where it's not even funny anymore.

I've come to accept other's judgment against us and how people often look at me pityingly because I look so small in comparison to him. But I could care less because I know there are people out there who'd search a lifetime to find someone as perfect, as down-to-earth, as my best friend.

"What are you staring at?" I heard Jacob say, barely, because he was stuffing his face with something I couldn't distinguish.

"Whatever your eating, it looks disgusting."

He swallowed a couple more bites while I unzipped my jacket and hung it behind one of the dining chairs. I sat across from Jacob but I couldn't really start a normal conversation just yet, because my thoughts were so fixated on what the hell we was eating. It looked like a sandwich made of potato chips, cheese, and cookies?

_Oh! _

"Are those my Oreos?" I wanted to scream. I'd been saving those for a rainy day because Charlie had been MIA for the past week, and I didn't know when he was coming home with something edible.

"Yeah." Jacob said as he washed down the last bite with orange juice.

"No you just…" My hands were trembling with anger from under the table, "How the heck did you find those?"

"Kind of strange actually, I went to your room because I thought you'd be home already. But when I figured you weren't there I thought taking a nap would be a good idea, until I felt _something_ lumpy underneath your pillow." He smirked, wiggling the piece of Ziploc bag that I used to stash my cookies.

Who else but Jacob would actually figure out where my stash was? And accidentally too?

I sighed and shook my head in amazement, and just like that my anger dispersed as easily as it came. I smiled snatching the plastic bag out of his grasp then crumbling it tightly in between closed fist. My stomach grumbled from the loss but I hid it behind a pathetic joke.

"When do I ever see you _not_ eating? Sheesh Jake."

"Don't start, you know fixing up the rabbit takes a lot out of me." He commented right back with a feeble straight face.

"Yeah, I'm sure you exert a lot of energy turning a wrench or waxing the rims." I said playfully.

There was an uncomfortable silence after that. I half-expected Jacob to answer back with something idiotic or ask how my day was like he usually did. But now the smile I sought to see didn't reappear, instead there was only a shroud of confusion lingering in between.

"I didn't ask before, but Bells, have you lost weight?" He picked up my hand, rubbing the very prominent knuckles and bony fingers. My watch, which now acted like a bracelet, dangled down my forearms as Jacob raised my hand higher towards his face.

I couldn't answer.

"You have, haven't you?"

"It's not like that. I just don't have a lot of free time with the school semester about to be over, and all." I knew Jacob wouldn't buy that bullshit, so I didn't even know why I was hoping he would.

He raised his body to stand up almost immediately from my weak response. The next thing I could see were his rigid eyes staring me down with disbelief, "Let me get this straight, _you_ don't have time to eat?"

It could barely keep a straight face while I stared at him with his lips pulled into a frown. I hated Jacob when he didn't act like the best friend I'd always perceived him to be. He cared, sure as hell a lot more than Charlie does, but at the same time I also refused to accept pity from anyone. Especially when I saw it undeniably behind Jacob's eyes—somehow, coming from him, it hurt a lot more for my best friend to judge me rather than a normal bystander.

"I know what you're thinking and to answer that question; I'm fine."

Jacob, who was now leaning down in front of me, tilted my face closer in his direction. "You want me to talk some sense into him?" He pointed towards the living room where Charlie's muffled screaming was as loud as the Mariner's game.

"Don't, you know I hate when Charlie starts pestering me."

"Fine. But you know I'm not going to drop this." Jacob answered, finally with the smile I'd been dying to see the entire night.

I nodded in response.

"So where've you been?"

"School." I said easily as I felt the mood drift into a more comfortable one.

"Up until 7?"

"Group projects." I lied, because for some odd reason Jacob hated the Cullens as much as I did—_go figure._ Therefore being with Edward in Jacob's book was a BIG no-no.

"Sucks."

"Tell me about it, I got a real moron for a partner." Edward's face immediately popped in my head, his expression solemn against the raw rainfall.

"Sucks even more." Jacob joked, "Just drop the class?"

I laughed trying to push back the vivid green eyes and pale face in the back of my mind, "That's you not me. Besides I need Anatomy, it looks good on my transcript when I start applying for colleges."

"Ah, Bells I'm going to miss you when you leave. Who else can take all my childish inside jokes and not scream bloody murder but you?"

"Stop being so melodramatic!" I laughed even harder, "You act like I'm going leave the country."

"You're right, knowing you you'd probably be as helpless as a lost kitten without me."

"Oh! My hero!"

"Damn straight." He smirked.

These were the moments, the fragile memories of tomorrow happening at this instant, that I held deeply in my heart, because Jacob was still able to make me laugh as effortlessly as he did the first day we met.

The harsh reality of life, which I figured not too long after Renee got remarried, is that it gets harder to smile as a person ages and becomes more exposed towards other people. There are many scars that one can attain throughout this process, thereby molding the path that'll eventually be set right before them.

I don't know if my path is visible just yet, if it's muddy, rocky, steep, or surrounded with thick roots to aid my downfall. If Jacob would still be a part of my life years from now, and if we would still be able to talk with ease.

I didn't want to think of the future. Maybe that's why I refused day after day to take the first leap forward. Maybe it was because my path had been right there before my shielded eyes for a while now and I just rejected to accept it, to move on.

_Was I scared? _

"Jacobbb!" Billy slurred as he and Charlie stumbled into the kitchen with their arms encircled around each other's shoulder, "Hurryyy up and take my arm, fuckingg Charlie hereee can barely hold mee upp!"

"Aw Dad! You're not going to hurl in the front seat again, are you?" Jacob whined as he made his way towards his father, "You know I just got the smell out from the last time!"

I smiled at Jacob's childish attitude, "Need help?"

"Nah Bells, I got it. He's probably too heavy for you anyways." Jacob teased as he carefully maneuvered Billy Black into his wheel chair.

Billy plopped into the chair with a small thud, but he made no sound because he'd already been half asleep while Jacob carried him in his arms. I held my breath when they got closer towards me. The strong stench of beer in the air made my nostril flare and throat swell. I didn't like liquor, especially those pathetic individuals who'd harm their body for a moment's satisfaction.

I mean what was the big deal about getting drunk anyways? You drink, you make a fool of yourself, and then you get a serious hangover. Wow, freaking fun. _Geez_.

I opened the kitchen door, "I guess I'll see you later Jake."

"Ditto."

I leaned against the doorway watching until Jacob made it inside the rabbit safely.

The storms clouds above me didn't falter but only grew more immense, darker against the horizon. For the second time that day I felt the cold rain shower me down from head to toe. I closed my eyes and crossed my arms against my chest. I couldn't think about anything else but Edward as soon as I heard the sound of the rabbit's engine roar into the distance.

"_**Why did you—"**_

Edward's eyes, green, bright against the dark emptiness of my thoughts. They stood out.

"_**agree so—"**_

His contoured face, pale, like a light flush of lavender. His hair, an unearthly bronze color that accentuated his bright green eyes.

"_**easily?" **_

I felt a surge of warmth ripple from under my skin, just as I had felt earlier when Edward held my hand underneath the rainfall. My heart beat was steady, drumming behind my eardrums where I heard the pulse at its loudest.

I exhaled a long sigh as I stared at my half-empty driveway. I closed the kitchen door behind me, only to find a passed out Charlie against the linoleum floor.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading guys and don't forget to review if you wants morrree XD!


	5. Just the Average

**Can Never Have Yesterday**

Twilight belongs to the talented Stephanie Meyer. (Ugh, why must I admit this?)

I apologize for the late update but finals took up most of my free time. So for those of you guys who actually like this story and have been waiting for an update, I tried to make the chapter longer. Because, I guess, it's to short? (Tell me if you guys want longer chapters). Also I was partly surprised that people didn't burn me from the previous chapter. I thought that Jacob wasn't going to get any love, but I guess you guys are just indifferent (LOL, Team Edward woo!). Anyways! I'm freaking rambling.

Thanks to those who reviewed! CLH83, anotherlamescreenname. , GetDrunkOnVictory, sammiex3x, YankeeDiva, Edwardspetwolf, Dark Angel Tierra, mygypsydream, Dolphin4442, inananosecond, and dreamngo4it9.

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Just the Average. **_

_(Bella)_

I felt the burn in my throat intensify as I raised Charlie's body to balance against my right side. I curled his arm around my shoulders while each of my hands seized the sides of his body. Usually during the nights when he was drunk shitless, I only had enough strength to carry him to the couch before the smell of liquor would eventually make me want to puke.

I held my breath as we made it closer towards the couch. While I carefully maneuvered Charlie's limp legs around the empty beer cans scattered throughout the floor. Then I heard Charlie murmur Renee's name and then something else I couldn't interpret. He must've been dreaming of mom again, or maybe _nightmare's_ the word.

'_Mom'. Heh, yeah, it's hard to say aloud…_

I could sympathize with the fact Renee left Charlie and me—or at least I could try. I had no choice with the matter anyway. My mother left seeking a better life and unfortunately for Charlie she found one, with an abnormally wealthy husband to boot.

I was barely a year old when she decided to pack what remained of her miserable life inside a lone suitcase. Charlie said that she didn't wear a coat that night, and when she opened the door it was raining cats and dogs. They didn't say goodbye to each other, only exchanging a look of remorse mix with resentment.

When Charlie told me that story I'd only been five, so I couldn't really understand why he was clenching his fists and crying. For a while I even tried to repress the only memory I had of my mother—if you can call it that. But I couldn't push it farther than three years, about the same time I'd hit grade school. All my classmates waited outside for their parents to pick them up after school. I'd look at their blissful reaction when their minivan curved the corner, and imagine if it had been too late for me to feel the same emotion.

Maybe it was jealousy, because deep inside I knew my mother was never going to come back. I mean she eventually contacted me through letters—but hell, that's just not the same as physical contact right?

I felt so bitter being the victim of her childish attitude. I mean was she really going to try to mend a broken relationship with a piece of damn paper? I could laugh at that now, but back then I only felt discouraged as I chucked every single mail in the garbage.

"Bella?" Charlie moaned.

I tried to keep our balance intact because I knew—from past experience—that if Charlie fell while intoxicated, it would be his head the ground would hit first. Yeah, not a pretty sight.

"Try not to wiggle around so much. The couch is right behind you, fall back gently." I explained as I held Charlie's arms, giving him better control.

"Billy?—where the hell's Billy?"

"Home Dad. He and Jake left twenty minutes ago."

"Bella?" Charlie questioned with one hand covering his eyes, "I'm sorry, you know?"

I sighed. "Yeah, I know."

I pulled out an extra blanket from the closet and covered upwards to Charlie's chest. By the time I'd been done tidying up the floor and washing a mountain of plates, Charlie had finally fallen asleep. So I took the opportunity to hightail it upstairs into the solitude of my room.

I headed straight for my '_study'_ table to turn on my laptop. Of course I'm not the type of person who starts research papers and end-of-semester projects right away, much like the rest of the high school population. But with Edward's tutoring holding my free time and hanging out with Jake during the weekends, I had to prioritize my time somehow.

_Ugh_.

. . .

The morning after came way too soon.

Apparently I'd fallen asleep in the middle of typing my paper—if that's even possible—and now I was an hour late for my first and partially second class. Let see, what would I be missing? Gym, ah yeah, a day without Mike up my ass would be nice. Next? Trigonometry, a class without Eric would be nice as well. But Edward, _shit_, he'd probably be looking for me and now he knows where I live_. _

_Double shit_.

I headed straight for the bathroom, lethargically, to take a quick shower and brush my teeth. Afterwards I opted on wearing a pair of dark washed skinny jeans, white tank top, and waist length black cardigan. I brushed my hair once all the way around before putting it up into a simple ponytail.

I popped my headphones in and, as always, played the first playlist. I hummed to the beat of the music as I ran downstairs to put on my black, studded moccasins, and then braced myself for the cool rain that would surely soak me head to toe.

. . .

_(Edward)_

I poked my fork into the gelatin and watched it wiggle. Yes, sadly, this is the highlight of my lunch period. Don't get me wrong it's not like I'm anti-social or anything. It's just that I've always been obligated to sit in the '_popular'_ table and hang with the '_popular'_ crowd, all because my siblings.

Emmett, the school's star athlete, and Alice, the graceful ballerina and theater star, where both among the highest of the social ranks. And me? I'm popular just because. It's really annoying.

"Say Edward, how about coming to my party this weekend?"

I looked up only to see a not-so familiar set of blue eyes. There were so many giddy, plastic girls in this clique that I gave up telling them apart years ago. Behind the unknown girl, Alice was frantically waving her hands to gain my attention. Then she mouthed something I could barely make out from my peripheral vision.

"Tanya?" I whispered to myself but apparently the girl heard me, because now she was standing there with a seductive smirk plastered on her face—or at least trying to anyways. _Geez_, when in the hell did it become this easy to infatuate the opposite sex? I wonder.

"Well, what do you say?" Tanya whispered against my ear with her body alarmingly close to mine. From the background I could hear Emmett and a majority of the guys hoot and whistle. She sat on my lap, in recognition of all the attention she was getting, and clasped her arms around my neck.

I cleared my throat and tried to play her off without acting too much like a jackass. Hey, sometimes doing something that simple can take a toll on my patience. I mean, what's the point? When women start taking the fun out the actual chase that kept reasonable guys—like myself—entertained, then why should I even try anymore?

What is love now than just some one night stand a person meets in between shots. It's an empty version of the real thing, where saying 'I love you' is as simple and natural as saying 'Hello' to another.

_Crap, why am I thinking like such a pansy?_

_I definitely need to get some air._

I stared at Tanya listlessly as I detached her arms off my neck, which followed with a fake pout on her part. So damn typical, _ugh_.

"Yeah, why not." I explained casually while tossing my book bag over my shoulder. "I'm free this weekend, text me the details."

I left the cafeteria afterwards and made it out the front entrance in a matter of minutes, even being under the rainfall, I didn't care. In fact I relished it, being isolated to the point where I could hear myself think felt so freeing. That might sound pathetic to most people but when you have Alice as an older sister, which basically means constant pestering twenty-four-seven, one can appreciate a simpler moment like this.

I inhaled the musky scent of rain and exhaled deeply, as I stretched my arms out in front of me.

"Dude." Surprised, I turned around quickly, only to see James leaning against the wall with a sly smile. "What the hell's up with you? When you have a hot chick like Tanya basically fucking you with her eyes, you run away?"

He laughed, popping my bubble of isolation effortlessly. This was precisely why I hated associating with these types of people, _geez_, didn't they ever get the hint that I just wanted some time to myself?

"I'm not into blondes." I explained casually while moving away from the rain and closer towards James. "Especially when their as predictable as Tanya."

"Who the hell cares as long as you get to tap that fine piece of ass." James countered, making humping movements.

See, this is why women think men are such single-minded morons who only think with their dick. All because of James, but hell, he's one of my good buds. Although his perception on the opposite sex could use some tweaking.

"I can't relate. I'd actually want to have a relationship that didn't just consist of the physical, like sex."

"That's crazy talk." He scoffed.

"Call it what you will. Women aren't just hump buddies." I joked, "Like Victoria. You guys have been going out for what, a month now? And you don't even know anything about her."

"I know that she's good in bed. Preferably in the ass." James smirked while rubbing his palms together. He was probably imagining Victoria naked—that would be so like him.

"No need for mental pictures, dude."

"Just saying, you don't know what you're missing man."

"I'm satisfied as of now." And just like that I held James's attention, unfortunately, I'd forgotten the fact that I wasn't supposed to inform anyone of the matter. Not at least until I knew on how to go about _her, _Bella Swan that is.

"As of?" James asked incredulously, "You have the hots for some girl, don't you? Yeah that makes sense now—that's why you turned down Tanya and not just her either. There was Jessica, from last week, Angela before that, Lauren, and the list goes on and on. Ha!"

Okay I'll give James credit, as far as thinking like a moron only running on testosterone, he sure can piece a puzzle together easily.

I shook my head trying to brush him off, "Nah. I'm talking about school."

_Did I really just say 'school'?_

_Yeah real smooth Edward, ugh._

"Uh huh." James mocked, knowing that he had the upper hand on the situation.

Just like that the lunch bell echoed throughout the school grounds, surprising us both. James turned around to open the door, still with that silly grin on his face, but stopped midway when he noticed that I didn't follow him. "Aren't you going to class?"

"I'm heading in late. It's only gym anyways."

"Suit yourself, Emmett and I are going to be in weight room to see who can bench press more. Meet us there later."

"Will do."

. . .

I headed back inside the school after a good ten minutes, actually once I knew that there wasn't going to be anyone roaming around. After James interrupted my only personal time of the day, I felt so deprived, so I opted on taking a quick go around of the hallways before heading to my gym class. Anyway, it's not as if the teachers really give a shit, because as a _Cullen_ my siblings and I do get more of a leeway than the average student. In simpler terms, Carlisle gives a ridiculous amount of money annually towards the school; which results in freedom, popularity gain, what have you—and again, it's all really, _really_, annoying.

I turned towards the next intersecting hall with my eyes halfway closed and my hands ruffling the mop of hair that never seems to settle. I knew I should've been paying attention to where I was heading and not just continue to talk to myself to stay for the rest of the day, because skipping sounds pretty good right about now. I diverted my attention momentarily outside where the rain coated the earth with its slick and cold waters. The next thing I knew I'd bumped into something soft, something small. I stared with surprised eyes, it was Bella.

"Watch it Cullen, you're not supposed to start ruining my day until after school." Bella argued as she bent down to pick up her notebooks.

I reached for the one closer to my foot and handed it to her, "My bad." I smirked when she snatched it out of my hands, "I'm surprised, I'd at least thought I ruin your day in Banner's class."

"You're an ass, you know that?"

"I've heard." I could smile right now, not a condescending smile mind you, but actually smile full heartedly. Somehow when I was around Bella, it just seemed so feasible.

"Whatever. I'm out of here."

"Wait." I gripped Bella's shoulder motioning her to stop. She turned her head slowly to face my direction and didn't jerk her shoulder where my hand laid still, unlike under the rainfall a couple of days ago. My thoughts flew out of my head as soon as I felt the damp fabric beneath my palm, "You just got here?"

"Two periods ago." I don't know if I'd been staring at her oddly because Bella's reaction change from irritated to confusion, "What? Is there something on my face?"

"Oh, no. I just—do want something warm to drink?" Really, what I had wanted to ask was if she was okay, because from up close it looked as if she was trying to hide that fact that she was shivering. "There's a vending machine across the hall that dispenses hot chocolate, or coffee, if that's what you like."

"Edward, why are you…?"

"Don't over analyze the situation." I retorted, partially because I'd felt embarrassed on letting my guard down so quickly.

Bella's eyes stared into my own, squinting slightly as if she had been watching something I could never comprehend, then in a matter of seconds they softened revealing a pair of translucent, chocolate brown color. I was speechless and the emotion that coursed through my body felt undeniably different than when I'd stared into the cold, dull eyes of Tanya.

"Thanks, but no thanks Edward." Bella answered as she turned around so that her back faced me, "I'm late to class as it is."

"Right, of course."

I wanted to say goodbye because we would both be heading opposite directions, but the words seemed to have been stuck in my throat. Sure enough Bella started to walk away until her figure slowly faded into the background, and then eventually disappeared as she turned towards the intersecting hall.

I stood there for a good minute still half expecting she would come back and accept my offer. Yeah, I know that sounds pretty stupid and a little pathetic but a guy can hope, right? I sighed while shaking my head.

_This is really pathetic..._

* * *

Yeah that was my first time writing in Edward's POV, so I hope it came out alright. LOL. Anyways, review if you wantss morree! xD


	6. Stupid Emotions

Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. (Aw, man!)

Thanks to those who reviewed! BetterLateThanNever, Dolphin4442, mygypsydream, sammiex3x, GetDrunkOnVictory, dreamngo4it9, anothertwilihter, jaimelotr4ever, Twilightobessed09, Dayapappaya, and clancy119!

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Stupid Emotions.**_

(Bella)

"…_**just – do you want something warm to drink?"**_

I tried to focus on Mr. Banner's lecture as a method to numb down the velvet voice inside my head. Okay, so I'll admit that Edward's offer took me by surprise – well partly because never once had he taken into account a girl's genuine feelings, even the ones in his own clique.

I slowed my pace writing the PowerPoint notes on the overhead, as I stared to my left where Cullen sat. His eyes weren't concentrated on the lecture but instead upon the rain stained windows. His hands, resting on top his lap, were clenched into two solid fists.

_Were those really the same hands that held me back earlier?_

"Ms. Swan!"

My eyes shot directly to where the voice came from. I hadn't even realized that Mr. Banner was calling me to answer one of the questions. A couple of the students snickered from my lack of attention, while I continued to not utter a sound.

"Well, now that I have your undivided attention, would you like to tell the class why Type O Blood is the universal donor?"

For a moment I couldn't think because as Mr. Banner stared and the rest of the class stared, Edward had also averted his direction away from the window and was now looking at me. Those soft emerald green eyes were the only ones that made my face hot and throat tight.

"The RBC's of a Type O has no surface antigens and therefore can't attack another host's blood antibodies." Every word felt strenuous to say because beside me Edward's gaze didn't falter, and on the inside, I wanted to stare right back without having to feel so damn conscious.

"Ahem, alright."

The lecture continued effortlessly as Mr. Banner called on another student to answer a different question. I wasn't paying attention regardless, but only to the person sitting beside me – who at this very moment still didn't look away.

From the corner of my eye I could see Edward's smirk pull behind his lips to reveal the tiniest smile. His hands, which were now situated on top of the table, were relaxed as he picked up his pencil to scribble something I couldn't quite read. Then he pushed the paper to my side and coughed – which, I guess, he did to get my attention.

I hesitated and waited until Mr. Banner walked to the opposite side of the classroom before reading the note.

'**Nice answer Swan, robot much?'**

'**Fuck off!' **I wrote angrily as I pushed the paper quickly to Edward's side. A couple of seconds passed before I heard Edward's inconspicuous laughter. I stared with disbelief as he covered his mouth with his hand and faced away from me.

_How damn childish! _

With his free hand, Edward scribbled something yet again and then pushed it towards me. **"Be careful Bella, or you just might smile."**

I crumpled the paper heatedly as if to reassure myself that I was in the middle of class, and punching Cullen in the face – although satisfying – would mostly likely get me into heaps of trouble. The little voice inside my head compromised and at last I was able to concentrate on the lecture at hand. Even if I did already know the material, partially because it was all common sense; Point A to Point B and so on.

"Edward!" Mr. Banner shrieked as he slammed one hand against our table, exaggeratingly of course, making us the center of attention again. _Geez_, give me a freaking break! "I'd like to know what's so damn funny about the systemic blood flow?!"

"Well, I can't say I know because I have no idea what you're lecturing about." Edward answered sarcastically as he shrugged his shoulders while the rest class roared into a fit of laughter.

I wanted to bury my head in between my sleeve, close my eyes, and wake up from this nightmare. _Ugh_, cocky Edward Cullen finally shows his true colors and I'm left wondering in the dark (_again_) on why I chose to tutor this prick.

"Smart mouth, eh?" Mr. Banner murmured as he took a step back. The sparkle in his eyes proved otherwise that he was going to drop the subject. Instead he crossed his arms against his chest and smiled patronizingly.

O_kay, this wasn't good_.

"Pop quiz! Everyone clear your tables! Since Edward here wants to act so high and mighty, I just decided to bump up the worth of this quiz. How's twenty percent sound?"

And just like that the entire room erupted into a loud and agonizing groan, as if this could be the possible worst thing to have happened ever in the history of forever. _Geez,_ people needed to grow the hell up!

_Seriously_.

I took a deep breath as I received my paper, and then easily answered the questions with little to no thought.

. . .

(Edward)

I timed my actions perfectly leaving the classroom as soon as Bella handed her paper to Banner. The halls were empty so it was easy enough to spot the direction she'd gone through.

With each step I took brought me closer to where that feisty brunette stood, immediately I felt the majority of my muscles tense and my heartbeat quicken. Was it just my imagination, or was my palm starting to sweat?

_Well, it's too late to wonder why now…_

"What?" Bella questioned bluntly with her eyes not even looking in my direction. She'd been trying – and failing – to pretend that I didn't exist by turning her attention towards her locker.

"You know I'm really bad at apologizing."

"Who said I wanted an apology?"

"Well…?"

Bella slammed her locker shut, and when I mean 'slam' I mean hard enough that it echoed through the halls and almost made me take a step back. She stared at me once with piercing chocolate eyes that very nearly seemed as if they were black from under the florescent lights. Then she turned and walked away.

Okay, now I feel…what's the word?

_Guilty_?

"Bella hold on!"

_Oh crap_, that sounded so damn pitiful—am I really chasing after a girl? Moreover why do I feel the need that I have to?

Why does her face make want to say stupid and irrational meaningless words to get this heavy feeling off of my chest?

Ah, fuck!

_FUCK!_

I grabbed the first thing that my hand could reach to stop her. It almost felt natural that it'd been her shoulders, the damp cloth under my palm felt warmer than it did earlier and somehow, something inside me felt relieved. Bella shrugged her shoulders instantaneously from my touch and swiped my hand as I lifted it midair.

Her eyes held mine at last.

"Sorry." I said and still her reaction didn't waver.

Then there was a slight shift in the mood as Bella smiled; a reluctant smile. "For what? You do know that an apology virtually has no meaning if you don't know what you're apologizing for."

"For the notes?"

No response.

"For the quiz?"

_Uhhh?_

"Are you done yet?" Bella questioned, her tone slightly irritated.

This conversation was going absolutely nowhere. Damn it, why do girls have to be so fucking complicated anyways?

"When you say we're okay and accept my apology."

The false smile stayed, "When your conscience feels better, that's what you mean right?" Bella began to walk again and the feeling inside my chest grew heavier.

I knew she was right, that it was guilt that made the hollow words come out of my mouth. I wanted to apologize but solely for the selfish reasons.

This time I didn't chase after her.

. . .

(Bella)

"When your conscience feels better, that's what you mean right?" I asked bitterly. Well, I guess I shouldn't expect for someone like Edward to understand why I'd been upset in the first place. Although I had to wonder why he even cared to begin with.

I pushed all thoughts aside and continued to walk towards the main entrance in order to get away from the thick atmosphere that seemed to settle around us.

. . .

_**I watched wearingly as the little boy leaned forward and shift his hand so that the umbrella hovered above both of us. As he sat down next to me, I couldn't help but notice the way his eyes brightened our current setting.**_

_**They were sparkling, almost like when one shines a light to a diamond. I couldn't help but gaze with awe by the beautiful reflects that failed in comparison to anyone else's.**_

_**But on the inside I knew I should've walked away, instead of continuing to accept his offer time after time – because I knew, deep in my heart, that his efforts were only fueled by pity.**_

_**I hugged my legs close to my chest as I continued to stare towards the thick forest across the empty road. My hands gripped firmly in front of me and I know that it didn't go unnoticed.**_

"_**You know I'll go with you." He said with a modest smile, "You don't have to pretend."**_

"_**Pretend what?"**_

_**He rested his free hand against mine and immediately my body focused on the warmth. "Pretend that you're waiting for someone."**_

. . .

The next few days of tutoring went on the same as before, meaning that Edward still drove me half way to insanity for his inability to comprehend the simplest concepts. I didn't want to admit that I was on the verge of quitting and practically not give a damn if he fails and repeats the class over the summer.

_Seriously._

I mean, come on! There had to be some kind of give and take for this relationship to work. The problem was I keep on giving and he keeps on taking!

"Bella?" Edward asked, bringing my thoughts to the present. For a minute I didn't know why he continued to stare at me with confusion. Then I realized that I was still holding his lab book and that he probably wanted it back to see the correct answers.

See, I had this theory that if I can somehow lecture Edward – with words that he might understand because obviously Mr. Banner doesn't quite cut it – and answer a couple of practice questions in the book. Then little by little, and with some sort of miracle, hopefully he would eventually understand the material.

"Not bad." I said automatically, "Except for the last question, remember what I keep saying about veins and arteries? Just because the tube is blue in the picture, doesn't automatically make it a vein."

"Oh, right?"

_Ugh, this has got be the hundredth time I've said this. _

"Just kidding Bella, sheesh, looks like you're going to snap that pencil in half. Calm down, I remember." Edward joked as he took the pencil away from my hand. I held my breath as his skin came in contact with mine and for a moment I could feel the room's temperature slowly rise.

I quickly turned away focusing on anything but the smirk on his face. "Then answer the damn question right, if you remember!"

"I had to get a reaction out of you somehow, you're so serious." Edward explained casually, although his tone sounded tense and almost forced. "I mean you're always serious, don't get me wrong. It's just today it seems as if you're not even making any attempts to downplay me."

_Is he? – wait, no way._

"Let me get this straight, so you look forward when I act ignorant and play you off like a little kid." My mouth relaxed and as uncertainty took over my senses, I forgot how hot it'd been inside the room. I sat waiting patiently still facing the opposite end wall.

I held my breath once more as Edward spun the swivel chair to face me, and then with one swift movement my eyes locked to those vibrant green depths. This time it appeared as if they were sparkling against the faint lighting, making them even more breathtaking.

I gulped.

"I wouldn't go as far as saying 'I look forward' to your crude remarks." Edward said playfully, "But it's going against nature if you don't act a certain way." This time he faced away, looking at something imaginary on the table tops, but the smile stayed. "Come on Bella, I've known you since grade school and even then you've always been an outspoken tomboy. To change that – well, it'll get awkward."

I could only watch mutely as Edward shifted his position to meet my gaze. The sparkles in his eyes faded until eventually all I could see was my reflection, and out of nowhere, at that very moment, I wondered what it was he was thinking about – because the sweet smile that hung from his face appeared to be so genuine, so real.

"_So familiar"._

"I'm going to hold you accountable to that!" I smacked the tops of his hand and held it there. I didn't know when the light atmosphere began unravel around us, like a blanket, but since we were alone I suppose it wouldn't kill me to act a little nicer and be less serious. At least this one time, _I guess_. "And, thanks?"

"For what?"

"Just because, I feel like I have to say it."

"Well, then I suppose 'don't worry about it'?"

I laughed after that, which sounded unusual against the silence, but even more so, what surprised me was that it seemed to sound more natural when mixed with Edward's laughter.

* * *

**A/N:**

Okay, so I don't know if you guys actually read this part, but anyways I'm just going to say it. I didn't get to update when I intentionally wanted to last night. Can you guess? Haha. Well, the MTV Movie Awards was on and I was just watching it to kill time.

It didn't even occur to me that they were going to show the New Moon trailer, yeah I know really bad! I should know these things, duh! But anyways, I was typing and when that came on my train of thought immediately went blank. I was like "Waaa?" and got all excited, freaking, freaking excited. (I know that sounds so sad, but aw well XD).

After that I YouTubed the trailer and forgot about updating, but can you blame me?

Anyway that's my rant. Really though that's a legitimate excuse LOL.

Oh and as always, review! I heart your feedbacks!!


	7. Green Eyed Meets Jealousy

S. Meyer owns Twilight.

**A/N:**

Thanks to grtchn, Twilightobsessed09, Dolphin4442, SeekingJamestown, dreamngo4it9, clancy119, and Snikerz610 for reviewing!

Oh, and if you guys haven't read 'Inked' by ARenee363 you should. That story's fucking awesome! Trust me, tattoo Edward, sigh, hotness!

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Green Eyed Meets Jealousy**_

"_**You're very strange." The words flew easily from his lips.**_

_**The boy faced me as we sat alone inside the classroom. The dark clouds that hung from the sky made the already dim room even darker, and as I continued to stare into his eyes, I had the slightest urge to insult him right back.**_

_**I held my breath and recollected my thoughts, then slumped my shoulders, and laid my head into the cool desk. **_

_**Maybe it wouldn't have been harder if it had been someone else, but to be stuck with him inside this forsaken room – with the power out, mind you – well that just puts the icing on the damn cake.**_

"_**Maybe fate's playing one of its sadistic games…" I muttered to myself but apparently he heard it.**_

"_**Aw, that's not nice Bella." He grinned sweetly, "Why don't you like me?"**_

"_**Because you're so damn irritating!"**_

. . .

(Edward)

I woke up to the annoying sound of the alarm clock and someone's body extremely close to mine. I held the sheets over my head with a hopeless attempt to ignore the person beside me, already knowing who it was.

"Eddy!" Alice screamed loud enough to wake up the entire house. "It's 7 and your lazy ass better get up because it's your day to drive!"

"Damn it, ask Em I'm not getting up yet!" I yelled from under the covers.

I seriously love my sister but I just can't stand the fact that '_privacy'_ was just an imaginary word in Alice's mind. Ever since we were younger, I could never recall a memory where she left me the hell alone.

Alice tore the sheets away from my hands and then leaned forward, "I'm not asking twice Edwardo! Besides Em already left with Rose."

_Ugh, of course. He probably left early to fuck that bimbo._

"Give me a few minutes then. And Alice?" I mumbled staring at her with one eye open while the other hid behind the messy mop that was my hair.

"What?"

I gave a sheepish smile as she threw the blanket back in my direction. "Get the fuck out."

. . .

The drive to school felt agonizingly slow because as Alice continued to blabber about some awesome so-called party going on tomorrow, I was busy tailgating some asshole who apparently like to drive the speed limit. Okay, so I wouldn't have been so peeved, so damn early in the morning, but ask me the one thing – _ONE THING!_ – I fucking hated, it was people who drove the speed limit.

I mean come on, push the fucking pedal to go at least ten miles faster gramps! I tapped my thumb irritatingly against the leather cover of the steering wheel wanting so badly to honk the horn.

Beside me Alice finally stopped blabbering, "You know who drives a red pick-up?"

"I don't give two shits but if this guy can't drive any faster, we might just have a little accident."

"Ha! And ruin your precious paint job? You wish Eddy!" She taunted, "Besides whoever **he** is, he's turning right into the school's parking lot."

"Well, I guess I can settle this verbally then."

I parked the car quickly near the curb not caring, and I guess absentmindedly forgetting, about Alice to run towards the rusty, old pick-up. I had a bone to pick with the damn driver and as I raised my hand to tap on the driver's window, my eyes immediately collided to a set of familiar brown eyes.

Did Alice say it was a 'he' driving the car?

_Bella_ twisted the knob to lower the window, then she popped her head out squinting slightly as raindrops ran down her face. I'd never noticed her hair as it was now, soft curls and small waves framing her cheeks down to her chest.

For a moment I couldn't think of anything to say and as I unclenched my fists my anger dissipated. Bella said something, her mouth moving slightly and her eyes staring at me listlessly, but I couldn't hear anything over the roar of the car.

I shrugged my shoulders, reaching inside the truck to take the key out of the ignition.

"What?" I questioned as Bella stepped out, "I couldn't hear a damn thing you were saying."

She snatched the keys out of my hand. It felt strange to hear the quiet around us, I guess, even stranger than the awkwardness a moment ago. Bella's eyes shifted to the side, staring at someone behind me that made her cheeks turn a faint pink. Then I realized we must have been attracting too much attention.

It was safe to say that the only time Bella and I spoke to each other was when it'd been part of a huge argument. Other than that we would normally ignore each other.

She held her head down murmuring something as she passed by me and into the school's entrance. My eyes followed her beeline movements. I had the sudden urge to chase after her, well, at least until Tanya grabbed my arm out of nowhere.

_Ugh_.

Alice and Jasper stood by her side with Emmett and Rosalie on the opposite end.

I was still looking towards Bella's direction, watching as her hair swayed back and forth against the small of her back. But Tanya, _geez_, turned me to face her as she practically jumped into my arms for a hug. Emmett's whistle and Jasper's laughter came close after.

I seriously would've wanted nothing but to drop Tanya flat on the ground, preferably one with a humungous puddle. Her cool hands held my cheeks as she forced me to face her way, her pale blue eyes staring me down with confidence.

"Edward!" She squealed with that annoying high-pitch, school girl squeal. "I so can't wait to see you tomorrow!"

I released her from my hold, "Come again?"

"You're kidding right?" She pouted, "My party I told you beginning of the week? My parents are going to Alaska this weekend so I have the whole house to myself. So sleepovers are definitely okay."

"Damn Tanya can you be anymore upfront?" Emmett bellowed in between laughs with his hand gripping his stomach for emphasis. "You might as well say, 'Hey you want to have sex afterwards?' "

Rosalie rolled her eyes as she smacked Emmett's arm, "Can you act your age? Please! I think were a little too old to hear that crap!"

"Cool it babe, I'm just saying what Edward wants to say."

_Thank you Emmett. _

The final bell shrilled above us at the same time Tanya opened her mouth and flipped a birdie towards Emmett. I couldn't feel anymore relieved as I jogged to the school's entrance, ignoring the fact that it had been the second time I left without saying goodbye.

From behind I could hear Tanya calling, or should I say fucking screaming, my name.

I pushed the door wide open, looking both ways for even the slightest sign of a certain brunette, only to find her cornered into the arms of Mike Newton. He had a smirk on his face as he cradled a strand of her hair against his fingertips. I held my hands firmly to my sides, as I continued to walk – with each agonizing and what felt like slow motion steps – towards them.

I knew that it wasn't my battle to fight, or was it my business to even ask, but the way Mike stared at Bella just pushed my buttons the wrong way.

It wasn't long before she saw me approaching, eyeing me head to toe, before focusing on Mike again. I couldn't figure out why she wouldn't fight back, regain that fire in her eyes that always seemed to be visible every time our eyes met.

"Newton." I said in a low and irate tone that caused Mike to step back. I held his collar a little too tightly because the damn guy actually had the audacity to pull Bella towards him.

"Cullen." Came an almost strangled reply.

Okay, damn this Mr. Nice-Guy façade. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing Bella's against and for that matter, it's none of your business."

Bella's cool hand held mine lightly, without looking my direction, and then gingerly pushed it away. The smirk on Mike's face resurfaced, obviously thinking that he'd won the internal battle between us.

"He's right." Bella explained, "We're just talking. What's the problem?"

"You really have to ask?"

Around us I could see a couple of people stopping, eyeing every movement we made. Oh, so now I see, Mike's newly found confidence had only been as strong as the attention concentrated around him. I sighed, gripping the strap of my book bag out of hopelessness. There had been too many people watching and by the way Bella continued to hold her head down only indicated the fact that I wouldn't be able to win this fight.

But damn, what I wouldn't do to wipe that smirk off his fucking face!

"What's Edward doing?" Lauren whispered to Jessica, who evidently didn't know I could hear her perfectly well. Damn girls and their fucking instinct to gossip at the dumbest things.

"I don't know, but did you see him practically snarl at Mike?"

"Yeah what was that about? I don't remember them ever having any confrontations, right?"

Jessica shook her head, "No way! You think it's about Bella?"

"That quiet freak?" Lauren mentioned sarcastically, "I wouldn't hold my damn breath!"

I paced back to where Alice and Jasper stood, but not before giving the two girls a deathly glare. Jessica took a step back as she held her hand to her chest, feigning an innocent puppy-eyed look, while Lauren flipped her hair to the side ignoring my existence altogether.

Those two had been what others, meaning people outside my social group, referred to as my _friends_. In fact, I'd known Lauren my entire life. Her mother was a physician who worked closely with Carlisle and always insisted to put us at the same daycare as toddlers. Jessica, well not so much. I'd known her solely for the fact that she'd been Lauren's best friend since grade school.

But as far as friendships go in my life, it's about the same as relying on a damn shadow. Because that was what they where – a hollow piece of nothing intangible against my grasp – but I've come to accept that fact and so long as I knew this, then I knew full-heartedly that I wouldn't be lying to myself.

No, more importantly, it meant that I wouldn't be deceived as easily.

I would force myself to grow up and see people with ignorance. I would be selfish and quiet in the background, so that I no one would ever take advantage of my kindness and virtue.

Alice waved her hand right in my face, "Earth to Edwardo?" She joked, bearing the warm atmosphere around us as she smiled. "Whatever you're thinking, snap out of it! We're already late as it is for homeroom."

"You and Jaz go ahead. I don't feel like hearing Tanya's grating voice so early in the morning, well I guess, not as much as I already had." I held a fake smile, while motioning for both of them to continue and disregard my anti-social attitude.

Alice gave a worrying look to Jasper, who in turn held her shoulders against his chest and pushed her gently away from me. Jasper gestured a goodbye before eventually turning the hall, I returned it with a flick of a hand before walking the opposite direction.

. . .

(Bella)

If it had been anyone else! Damn it!

I swear to whatever God up there in the heavens, if it hadn't been Mike Newton who pinned me against the wall then they would've been down on the ground by now. In a fetal position. Possibly bleeding. No scratch that last part, **definitely** bleeding.

I sighed, closing my eyes momentarily before staring back into his arrogant eyes and sly smirk. Mike's hands were placed flat against both sides of my face.

"My mother told me about your little predicament." He whispered in my ear. "Tell me, a job at my place?"

"Yeah." I said simply with bored eyes. "Just part-time and I could use the money."

Mike had always had this helpless crush on me ever since I met him in middle school. Throughout the years his feeble attempts to gain my heart became even more ridiculous and somewhere along the way I just never paid attention. But as soon as I saw that 'help wanted' sign glaring at me through their shop window, then I knew I would have to succumb to actually talking to this damn guy.

"Isn't Charlie like the Chief of Police, or something?"

"And your point?"

"That he makes money." Mike took a step back but he didn't shift his hands away from my face.

_Yeah, but that doesn't stop him from blowing it away selfishly._

"It's my own business if I want to get a job, and I don't really think Charlie would give a fuck." The words that left my lips felt heavy but comfortable to say nonetheless.

I could feel a smile slowly forming, the type of disillusioned smile that always surfaced from my face whenever I thought of my father. I held my head down, eyes downcast staring straight to the floor. I hated the effects Charlie had on my inner most thoughts, because I knew he was the only one capable of manipulating such things.

My thoughts were truly something I could call my own, and to have anyone tamper with them just made me feel so utterly weak.

I knew I needed Charlie and that I'd owe him a great amount of gratitude for having the backbone to raise me by himself. I had nothing but the upmost respect, don't get me wrong.

But that was it.

Outside from what people knew, Forks, or whatever – Charlie was just a name.

"I have a better idea Bella." The smirk on Mike's lips grew wider curving at the tip as he tilted his head.

I cocked my eyebrow silently implying for him to continue.

"If we dated I could buy you whatever you needed with no problem, no questions asked." He proposed with a tone of voice that sounded a little **too** sweet, it made me want to vomit. " What do you say?"

I was ready, definitely fucking ready to retaliate that dumb comment. This guy was a piece of work alright, was it really okay to buy a girl out and call that a '_relationship'_?

My hands trembled at my sides as Mike cradled a strand of my hair against his fingertips. My vision was clouded with so much pent-up anger that it took everything I had to not catapult Mike's body to the opposing wall. I couldn't see straight as the eyes of on looking students and their whispering gossips, flooded the background.

Then out of nowhere Edward's face came into view and at that moment I couldn't tell why I was able to see him much clearer than the others. I averted my gaze as soon as he made it to where Mike and I stood.

"Newton." Edward muttered warningly. I caught my breath for a second because it had been the first time I'd ever heard him sound that way.

Mike shifted his position pulling me away from the wall and closer towards him, at the same time Edward held him by the collar.

"Cullen."

Edward didn't wait long to retaliate, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing Bella's against and for that matter, it's none of your business." The smirk on Mike's face didn't falter as the ever growing audience surrounded us. In fact, I think, it might've even inflated his already huge ego.

There was only so much I could take standing here at the main pedestal, with the harsh spotlight burning from above, while everyone's eyes continued to judge me. I hate attention with a burning passion, and although I knew that it had not been me purposely but Mike and Edward people had been whispering about, I just couldn't help but feel so damn self conscious.

I reached out to cup Edward's hand unknowingly my scatter-brain taking control of my body. The first detail my mind registered was the cool sensation of his skin. I could feel Edward's eyes on me immediately after, but I didn't return the gesture – my eyes still focused on the floor.

"He's right." I explained calmly, "We're just talking. What's the problem?"

"You really have to ask?"

_I want to know – why now?_

_After all this time, you act like an angel as soon as everyone starts to watch._

_Why not just leave it alone? – leave me alone? _

Edward's next action took me by surprise simply because he just walked away, without any hassle and without any further questions. I had to wonder for a minute what went on inside that mind of his, with my eyes trained to his boyish, bronze hair and the tense hand that seemed to settle there and then immediately to his side.

"About your suggestion…"

Mike grinned, "Well?"

"Not in a fucking million years." I smiled sweetly.

. . .

I thought I was focusing on Ed/Bells too much, so I added some other characters! Hope you guys like. Tell me what you think so far.


	8. From A Distance

Hello everyone!

I apologize for the long break of no updates but I've been super busy with, two words: NURSING SCHOOL. Ugh, I'd be happy just to get some sleep. So I felt really proud of myself to actually post a chapter. Hope you guys all enjoy and tell me what you think so far!

Thanks to those who reviewed: kaiwi10, ForbiddenTwilighter, teambellaedward, ThatOnePVkid, Dolphin4442, Twilightobsessed09, BrittanyVampire, acw1, clancy119, ceruleum, hellena8989, and GetDrunkOnVictory!

_hearts._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: From a Distance.**

* * *

(Bella)

I leaned back against the chair as I watched the teacher pace back and forth, eyeing the classroom like a hawk while everybody took their test. It was eleven in the morning, precisely four periods had already passed since the incident with Mike and I still couldn't forget about it.

Usually events like that didn't bother me, but since Edward's reaction was far from what I had expected it to be—then I just feel like…

_Like what Bella? _

_Telling him thanks? Oh and by the way here's the real kicker, Edward might just accept it and we'll become buddies._

Ugh!

I grabbed my test tightly in between my palm, placed it in the basket, and walked out in a faster pace than normal. Lunch is next period so that allowed me some leeway to clear my head. Besides it wasn't as if my presence was commonly found in the cafeteria.

There was a faint lighting that came from the windows. It had been raining for so long that the sound of it absent seemed surreal. I could almost trace the sun's outline behind the purple gray clouds. Maybe today might be a good day to lounge up on the school's roof.

Yeah…

But something in my peripheral stopped me in my tracks. _Something _that looked like a note poorly propped against the slit of my locker. My heartbeat quickened as I read the note inscribed 'From: Edward'.

Written there were seven digits and a simple phrase saying 'I need to talk to you.'

And wouldn't you know it that there was a trashcan right beside my locker. So then why couldn't I just chuck it? Chuck it with carelessness because obviously this is just one of Edward's petty games?

_Do it Bella, or if not then pawn it to some other hopeless sap._

_Anything—just get it away!_

But I couldn't and even more stupidly I just felt content to place it my pocket, kind of hoping that with each step I took towards the rooftop would make me forget.

Once I opened the door, there was a lone shadowed figure leaning against the railing which prevented him from falling through.

"I would have called—you do know that right?" Okay, so that was a lie. Maybe he won't be able to tell.

Heh.

"Yeah right."

Edward didn't look in my direction. In fact, he had that same lonely expression I remembered when he gazed through the window. The only difference now is he wasn't really focusing on anything…just the ground.

"Well you can't say that it didn't throw me off guard." I explained truthfully, "What the hell was I suppose to do?"

"I don't know." This time he stared in my direction as I walked closer to where he sat. "Flatter me, I guess."

"That's not something I do."

"That's not something I'd expect for Bella Swan to do either." Edward joked.

There was a faint smile now.

His trademark crooked smile. He looked better with it on anyways.

"So here." I reached out, handing a piece of torn paper. "I don't want people getting the wrong idea."

He smirked and at the same time the light beneath his earthly green eyes grew brighter. "Keep it, you are my tutor after all."

But I couldn't retract my hand.

"Grow up Bella, just because I'm giving you my number doesn't mean there's anything between us." Edward stood up and walked closer towards me, "We aren't in middle school anymore."

Suddenly being this close to Edward made me speechless, and I'll admit for second my thoughts flew from one ear and right out the other. It wasn't his tone of voice as much as it was his damn attitude paired with that mischievous grin which made it harder for me to concentrate.

_Fuck._

"That's not what I was implying."

Edward took one step forward, "Then what is it exactly?"

"I'm just not comfortable, is all."

I could feel my cheeks burning and can only imagine the intense pink against my pale complexion. It was hard enough not to avert my gaze from his stare. Damn it, when the heck did I start feeling this self-conscious?!

"Again..." Edward's hands encircled my own, forcing the paper to withdraw against my palm. "…we aren't in middle school Bella."

"Then stop acting like we are." I pushed Edward away—and not with that sissy, girly push either.

"Like what?"

"Like we are **in **middle school moron! Like you're this fucking popular kid giving me your number out of the kindness of your damn heart." His expression flattened as he took another step forward, while I stepped back. "Because the reality of it is—I could care less."

_**You're scared aren't you? That someone might actually notice…**_

_**Shut up.**_

_**Green eyes sparkled against the dim atmosphere as a soft hearted laughter filled the room.**_

_**It's alright I don't bite.**_

"Bella it's not even like that." Edward reached for my hand again but I held it back before he could even get close, "I just wanted…well I don't know exactly. I just didn't think you'd react this way."

"Sorry to break it to you buddy but I'm not the type of girl to fall for your good looks and boyish charm." I replied angrily as I threw the piece of paper over the balcony.

His smirk reappeared. "Alright then."

For a moment I didn't know if he was going to try something funny. So I made an attempt to walk towards the ledge, where Edward was just sitting a few minutes ago, at the same time watching him from the corner of my eye.

Edward sat down as well but kept his distance of about two arms length away. His gaze diverted towards the school ground where everyone seemed to be spending their lunch period.

_Had the lunch bell already rang? _

"I didn't notice…"

"What did you say?"

"That everyone's already outside." Then another thought hit me, something that I should've asked when I first saw Edward. "Hold on, what were you doing up here already?"

"Playing hooky." He said with a half smile.

"Seriously?"

"I guess. Tanya's voice can drive a man insane." Edward leaned against the railing as he said this while closing his eyes.

A wisp of cool air brushed pass us allowing me notice the way his bronze hair dance alongside it. He looked so at ease and almost innocent as I stared at him from a distance.

It made it kind of impossible to believe that this person across from me could cause so much stress and frustration in such a little amount of time we've spent.

_Damn it!_

I shook the thought out of my head.

_What the hell am I thinking?—Shake it off Bella!_

Ugh.

"Are you scared of heights?" Edward questioned, his position still unwavering.

"Huh?"

"I hear you fidgeting. It's kind of annoying."

I crossed my arms against my chest ignoring the comment. Edward didn't say anything else after that and to me the silence felt inviting. So I followed suit, copying his actions, I closed my eyes letting the background noises murmur into the distance.

It felt calming—even with Edward there.

* * *

- - -

* * *

(Edward)

Unfortunately I couldn't miss my next class. It was Trig, the only reason being is because I have a test.

**Shit**.

"Where'd you run off to, Eddy?" Tanya asked with a tone of voice that sounded way too fake, "I didn't see you at all during lunch."

_Away from you, isn't it fucking obvious?_

"Nurse's office." I looked at her only from the corner of my eye. Hopefully that would've been enough of an incentive for her to stop talking to me.

Tanya's overly excited voice turned into a worried tone almost simultaneously, "Aw are you catching a bug?"

"It's brewing." I stated with a cough.

From the corner of the room I could see Alice giggling, well I guess not see, but her shoulders were shrugging so that was enough of a hint. She probably heard the entire conversation but unlike Tanya at least Alice could catch the humor in all of this.

"Oh boo! Please tell me you're still coming tonight?"

"We'll see."

Tanya made a motion to reach for me, the palm of her hand only a couple of inches away from my shoulder, until the teacher made his way in between us. His eyes sharp, dictating annoyance, as he handed each of us our test.

After that my nerves finally calmed and I was able to focus my attention towards the piece of paper in front of me. But realistically I could care less. This class, as well as my other classes, was just something to divert my boredom from making me do even stupider things—like, _well_, getting 'with the wrong crowd!' as my parents should say.

Oh yeah, that was another reason to it; living up to my father's expectations.

My father, Carlisle, that damn prestigious doctor. The man might as well be voted as the most liked citizen in Forks, Washington.

I pushed the thought aside while finishing up the remainder of the problems. The exam was easy don't get me wrong but things—material items, conversations, or people in general—tend to lose my attention fairly quick so it's hard to actually appear as if I'm focused. Which, I presume, is one of the reason Carlisle has it out for me.

He never pushes Alice or Emmett as much as he does myself, and towards the medical field to boot. I mean, how did he ever find the notion that I wanted to follow in his footsteps?

Esme agreed as well.

I sighed after turning my paper over and placing my pencil of the side. The teacher gave me an awry look, then his wristwatch, and then back towards me. I smirked knowing all too well what he was thinking.

Heh, I'd finish the test in ten minutes and he couldn't believe it.

Sometimes I couldn't fathom it either—the way I could comprehend things so easily, I mean. What made it even worse, as Carlisle would say, was my unconcerned attitude about the whole situation. But I just couldn't see the point in using my whole potential to do greater accomplishments.

_Like_…skipping menial high school years in exchange for Ivy League colleges or studying abroad.

I'd rather be bored with life in general than to pursue a something that doesn't appeal to me. And yeah, I can agree that having a mental state like this is selfish but…

Heh, I guess the simple fact of it is: _I like to piss Carlisle off_.

I smirked at the thought.

Afterwards, I could feel my attention slipping off again towards the window pane. Outside the sun continued to blur the dark clouds turning the colors into a light lilac shade. But the streets remained damp and the familiar scent of rain lingered.

What I wouldn't give to stay at the rooftop and away from this classroom filled with too many bodies. To be next to Bella, conversing with her about random things. After she cooled down on my suggestion of her keeping my cell number—we were actually able to talk.

Just talk.

And that felt like an accomplishment all on its own.

…

After class Alice waited for me outside the hall, playing as my little decoy to prevent Tanya from getting too close. It works, to my surprise. Alice may be little but she can put up quite a fight. She's the type to be accurate when it came to arguments and indifferent when she just didn't give a fuck.

She's no pushover.

Which makes me wonder how she and Jasper ever got along…

"What's up with you always looking so—"

"Bored?"

"No." Alice stated, her tone clipped. "Stop interrupting! I mean, you look lovesick." She finished with a giggle.

If I was drinking something I'm pretty sure I would've choked. I tried to keep my composure because knowing Alice, she always had a knack for reading people by their facial expression.

"That's out of nowhere." The hands inside my jeans tightened into fists, "What makes you say that?"

"Just a hunch!"

"What's just a hunch?" Jasper questioned from behind. I didn't even notice him there until he'd said something.

"Eddy's crushing!"

"Oh really? That doesn't sound like the kind of thing he feels comfortable admitting." Jasper explained, his voice as calm as always. "Don't go jumping into conclusions. Am I right?" He nodded in my direction.

Alice's grin fell into a pout and she crossed her arms against her chest. Jasper consoled her by wrapping one arm against her shoulders and giving a kiss on the cheek—which standing this close, made me almost want to gag. But I chose to instead give an uninterested look.

From the corner of my eye I spotted Bella. Her small figure leaning beside the locker, carrying a bag that looked way too heavy for her to be holding. My hand ached to reach forward and my lips strained to ask if she needed any help.

I would've, _I guess_, at least offered if we were alone but not in front of an audience. Especially with Alice standing right beside me, that damn chatterbox.

Our eyes met for a second, so I turned to face Jasper and Alice and tried to make it seem that I'd been paying attention to the conversation. I nodded my head from time to time, which I presume worked because the discussion continued.

_**Why do you always want to be alone?**_

_**Whoa buddy, aren't you supposed to ask me about the weather first?**_

_**I grinned while shaking my head.**_

_**It's pretty cloudy isn't it?**_

* * *

- - -

* * *

(Bella)

Jessica stood in front of me with an expression that I couldn't quite understand. It was a mix of anger and something else…_what is it_?

Anxiety, I suppose.

"What the fuck is so damn special about you?!" Jessica bellowed.

Lauren, who was right beside her, continued to fiddle with her phone while catching my glance from time to time. She leaned against the bathroom walls as if pretending that nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

They were best friends after all, so it wasn't as if she was going to calm Jessica anytime soon. In fact, this was probably more entertaining for Lauren if anything. I ignored the thought and instead focused on the heated brunette.

"What?"

Jessica took a step closer, "Mike's _what_ you idiot!"

I didn't like it when people got too close to my personal space, particularly when they tend argue about a pointless concept. This was one of those moments and usually I wouldn't hesitate to shove whoever it was without remorse and fight back.

But with Lauren in the background—I just couldn't chance it. Her parents have too much power over this damn town and if she had it her way, I would get expelled from something foolish in a heartbeat. So I bit my tongue, uncurled my hands stiff, and tried to breathe—oh and think rationally.

That last one was a hard.

_Okay, Bella just keep your hands to yourself and you'll be fine._

_The last thing you need is another bad note to send Charlie off his damn rocker._

_Breathe_.

Jessica only seemed to get angrier from my lack of response. The next thing I knew her hand was raised in the air and in a matter of seconds colliding against my face. I manage to dodge her palm, thank goodness I was blessed with good reflexes, but her nails still dug against my skin.

On impulse I pushed back strong enough that she'd stumbled back to where Lauren was standing. I could feel the rush burning in my veins while my shaking hand rubbed the cuts on my cheek.

My vision started to get hazy.

The last thing I remembered was Jessica's figure charging towards me, and my body tense to brace her attack.

_Breathe!_

* * *

- - -

* * *

Likey or no likey? Tell me. Hehe.


End file.
